Of Sweat, Blood, and Betrayal
by Lena108
Summary: Zexion and Lexaeus have a talk outside the gym. Both serious and slightly humerous topics are brought up.


_Of Sweat, Blood, and Betrayal_

By: Lily

Rating: PG

Summary: Zexion and Lexaeus have a talk outside the gym. Both serious and slightly humerous topics are brought up.

* * *

The gym. It was always the gym. Day in and day out, he would always be at the gym. So much time was spent down there that he often wasn't even sure of the time. Time wasn't Lexaeus' master. He slept when he wanted, ate when he wanted and went to meetings whenever they were called. His strength was all he had. He wasn't the schemer that Zexion was; he was the brute strength behind the plots, the power. And frankly, that was fine with him. Zexion knew that he would find Lexaeus there. There were really only two places he would be anyway, it shouldn't have been difficult. However, Zexion loathed entering that gym. He could smell the distinct odor of sweat and, quite frankly, it was rather disgusting, especially to his sensitive nose. Nevertheless, Lexaeus was not in his room, so there was only one place he could possibly be. Zexion pushed open the door, wrinkling his nose almost immediately. "Lexaeus."

The usual sounds of the gym, the swinging of the punching bag, the sounds of Lexaeus' tomahawk entered Zexion's ears. To Lexaeus, however, it seemed as though there were complete and utter silence. The silence he had achieved, the perfect silence, had been broken by the opening of the door and the sound of a voice. He turned his head to greet his visitor and lowered his weapon, saying only one word. "Zexion."

Zexion glanced around the room, taking in the surroundings. How Lexaeus spent all of his time in the wretched place, he didn't know. "There are a few matters I would like to discuss with you. Could we step outside for a moment?"

Silent as ever, Lexaeus grabbed his towel and dabbed his forehead and neck dry before setting his tomahawk aside and followed his instructions to leave the gym. "What's this about?" he asked once out in the cooler hallways

Zexion, feeling a slight bit relieved now that he was out of that ghastly aroma, took a deep breath of fresh air and began to speak. "I suppose it's really three things I would like to discuss. Number eight, eleven and twelve. Vexen and I have discussed this already and we have reason to believe that they are conspiring against The Superior."

Lexaeus leaned casually against the wall and nodded, listening. "Got any proof?" he asked, folding his arms, made thick by hours in the gym much like today. Those three, Axel in particular, had always been more of... free-thinkers. But then, what could be expected of those who had only arrived after everything was started? They didn't quite get it.

"Not solid proof, no. As I said, we have reason to believe this. We're planning to investigate further." Zexion crossed his arms over his chest, his brows creasing into a slight frown. There may not have been any solid evidence, but it was clear what the objective was going to be. However, it never hurt to ask, just to be clear, of course.

"So what's it going to be?" It was going to be difficult enough to try and take down one assassin, but two?" Lexaeus shook his head.

"We're going to have to tread cautiously. At the moment they don't know that we suspect them of any foul play. If we keep our heads low perhaps they'll never know we're on to them until it's too late." Zexion put a finger to his chin in thought. Lexaeus snorted and shook his head, pushing from the wall.

"It's possible they already do." he set his towel on his neck and turned to go back to his fortress of solitude. "Don't come to me unless you've got something for me to do. You know I hate chit-chat."

Zexion narrowed his eyes. "You know I wouldn't come to you if I didn't have something for you to do. If you'd let me finish you'll find out what I would be expecting of you." Lexaeus paused and turned back to the much smaller member slowly and sighed.

"Then what?" he asked curtly, at least giving the last few ounces of his patience a try.

"Thus far we've heard rumors of them bringing the Keyblade master here into the castle. We can't have that at all. When the time comes it would be good of you to destroy him." He stared up at his larger comrade, raising his eyebrows. "And once we know for sure if there is going to be mutiny we'll need you to dispose of the traitors. That is, of course, if you think you can handle them." Again, he snorted. Was Zexion doubting his strength? He couldn't help but feel as though he were having a potshot taken at his pride.

"We'll see." he looked over his shoulder at the gym door. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Not at the moment, no." He followed Lexaeus' gaze and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I don't understand how you can stand it in there. It smells horrible."

"Does not," he said stiffly. "It's not my fault you can't stand it." His lip curled up into a smirk. "Smells just fine to me"

"It smells disgusting," he stated stubbornly.

"And what about me? Do I smell bad?" he asked, folding his arms. If he smelled anything like what Zexion claimed his beloved gym to smell like, he was bound to get some sort of reaction.

"You're bound to smell like that if you've been spending all of your time there." Zexion gave him a look that clearly said 'yes, you smell terrible'.

"It wouldn't kill you to spend some time in there yourself." He said, looking him over. "Get some meat on your scrawny ass."

"_Excuse_ me?" Zexion asked, indignantly. "I happen to prefer brains over brawn. I have plenty going for me as it is."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to have a little more of either." He laughed to himself and turned to go back into the apparently pungent gym. Lexaeus hadn't noticed in the least. In fact, if anything, he liked the smell. The evidence of hard labor

"You could say that for yourself," Zexion stated, rolling his eyes. He knew Lexaeus was far from stupid, but he didn't exercise his intelligence as often as his muscles. What good was that?

Lexaeus frowned deeply. Again with doubting him. He wasn't fond of that in the least. He turned back to him once again, eyebrow arched.

"Don't forget I'm still your superior. I think a little more respect is in order," he snapped, crossing his arms.

"I realize that. I give you respect, yet I also like to speak the truth." He mirrored Lexaeus' expression and crossed his arms. Though it was difficult for Lexaeus to see the younger man's expression through his mat of silvery hair, he knew that he was giving him one of those insufferable stares.

"A fight then. You and me." Simple and straight to the point. Just how he liked it.

"No." Zexion shook his head. "We've both stated that I prefer not to spend my time in that disgusting room of yours. What possibly makes you believe that it would be a fair fight?"

"Wear a nose plug. Maybe it'll help keep the damn thing out of the air." he folded his arms. "You look like you have something to prove. So prove it."

"I don't have anything to prove to you," he stated, choosing to ignore the remark earlier. "I've said what I wanted to say. Good day." He turned to leave, no longer wishing to be in the presence of the other nobody. Lexaeus thought for a moment, tapping his foot on the tile.

"Think you could beat him?" he asked, staring off after him.

"Who?" Zexion glanced back, frowning.

"The kid. If they let him in, I mean. Think you could take him?" his voice was calm and even, clearly knowing what he was talking about and confident in his choice of words

"The Keyblade master?" He raised his eyebrows. "You of all people should know that I couldn't defeat number nine in a fight. What makes you think I could defeat the Keyblade master? If given a chance to manipulate him, maybe, but I truly believe he'll be a tough nut to crack."

"What about the new one?" he took a step forward, pitching his towel back toward the door. "Any word on what we're doing with him yet?"

He shook his head. "No, not yet. I'm curious myself to see what is to become of him." He sighed softly and leaned against the wall. Lexaeus cocked his head, his eyebrow rising again.

"Curious?" Lexaeus often had a talent for getting his point across in a single word or phrase. It suited him better. Zexion frowned over at him.

"Yes, curious. Nobody knows what is to become of him. Thus I am curious." Lexaeus stared at him for a moment, looking him over before wimply pointing over at him.

"Crow." It was decided. At least in his mind. And it made perfect sense. "Crows like to watch. You are a crow."

"I beg your pardon?" He stared at him for a moment. "Are you attempting to imply that I'm a negative omen?"

"You're saying you're not?" he shrugged. "Some people see crows as good luck. Either way, you're a crow. All you do is watch."

"That isn't all I do. I just wait for the opportune moment." His brows creased into a frown, studying his superior.

"Don't wait too long." he gave him another look-over, "You might miss something." He turned from him again and started for the gym once more, picking up his towel. He was already beginning to cool down. That wasn't good. He had such a good exercise going, too.

"I don't plan to. I'll know when my moment comes." He crossed his arms and watched Lexaeus head back toward the gym.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to my friend Neko for this!


End file.
